1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for uprightly securing steel frame posts by which adjustment of a position of the steel frame post is safely, fast, and readily proceeded using an access platform and special jigs.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional work for steel frame constructions in association with a high location, the position of respective steel frame posts is uprightly adjusted, as shown in FIG. 5, by using a crane to hoist respective steel frame posts. In order to build such posts uprightly, four wire ropes are pulled toward four sides to temporarily secure the position of the post, and while the crane swings a base side of the post, turnbuckles of the wire ropes are adjusted to obtain an upright position of the post for permanently bolting work.
However, such conventional work for uprightly securing the steel frame posts is accompanied by work on a high location and requires high-level skills. That is, the construction for uprightly securing the steel frame posts under the condition that the post is hoisted by the crane and pulled toward four sides, involves extremely unstable works. The work for attaching temporary scaffolds is accompanied by considerable risks. Rebuilding one steel frame post needs at least four workers and takes time. Work on high locations on the post where the scaffolds are unstable not only requires high-level skills but also falls in inefficiency. Moreover, it is difficult to ensure a number of those skilled to work because of shortage of work force availability.